Good night Moon
by strawberries.X
Summary: Je suis belle, intelligente, séduisante et j’adore le Quidditch. Mon défaut ? Je me transforme en une putain de monstre sanguinaire toute les pleines lunes depuis les vacances... OCxRL. Post tout les 5 jours.
1. Morsure

Bonjour les amis )

Nouvelle fic', j'éspere que vous allez aimer. N'hésitez pas pas me donner votre avis!!

Publication tout les **5 jours.**

...xXx...

**Résumé :** « Je suis belle, intelligente, séduisante et j'adore le Quidditch. Mon défaut ? Je me transforme en une putain de monstre sanguinaire toute les pleines lunes depuis les vacances…. »

**Disclaimer **: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, blablabla. Les OC, l'histoire et certains lieu & détails m'appartiennent (Ben oui quand même ).

**Rating** : T. Pour le vocabulaire et certaines scènes érotique qui vont suivre. Vous êtes prévenus !

…xXx…

- _Chapitre I_ -

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il est minuit et quart. Malgré le fait qu'on soit en fin de mois d'aout, Il fait froid. Dans le ciel, la lune est pleine. Cela fait depuis une heure que je marche pour rentrer chez moi. J'habite à Camden Town, un quartier de Londres. Le vent vient ébouriffer mes longs cheveux châtain, tandis que je m'arrête afin de me battre avec la fermeture éclair de mon veston à manche courtes. Oui, d'accord, ce n'est pas ça qui va me tenir chaud, mais quand même !

- « Saloperie… »

Déclarant forfais, je reprends le chemin de ma maison après un long soupir agacé. Le raisonnement du claquement de mes talons aiguilles contre les pavés retentis dans la nuit. Je cherche minutieusement un petit paquet rouge dans mon sac à main. Une fois trouvé, j'en sors une cigarette et l'allume. Je sens la fumée âcre descendre le long de mon thorax et pénétrer mes poumons. Après avoir recraché une longue bouffée, je me sens moins frigide. Se serai stupide d'attraper un rhume deux semaines avant la rentrée scolaire et de ne pas profiter de ces maigres vacances qui me reste. Ma dernière rentrée scolaire. Rien que s'y penser, un sourire de nostalgie se dessine sur mon visage. Dans quelques mois, je devrai dire adieux au dortoir dans lequel j'ai habité durant 7 ans. Je n'aurai plus le plaisir de faire de longues veillées au coin du feu dans la salle commune avec mes amis. Je n'entendrai plus les déclarations enflammée de James Potter à sa jolie rousse tout les deux jours durant le déjeuner à la Grande Salle. Je ne ferai plus de longues balades nocturnes dans la Forêt Interdite. Je ne me retrouverai plus en retenue toute les semaines avec les Maraudeurs. C'est pour cela que cette année, je dois marquer un grand coup ! Que les murs du château se souviennent de moi, de longues années encore. Mon sourire, encore marqué sur mon visage, s'agrandi légèrement de malice. C'est sûr que la vie insouciante à Poudlard va énormément me manquer…

Je pénètre sans m'en rendre compte dans le parc qui se situe devant chez moi. C'est un raccourci que j'ai l'habitude de prendre, sa m'évite de faire un énorme détour.

Soudain un mauvais pressentiment me prend. Par reflex, je mets ma main dans la pochette arrière de mon sac, et sert ma baguette magique, qui ne me quitte jamais.

Je m'appelle Resha Stevenson. Grande, magnifique, yeux gris, sale caractère, change de couleur de cheveux comme de petit ami (à savoir très souvent), et n'étouffe pas de modestie. La plupart des gens me prennent pour une garce. Et vous savez quoi ? Ce n'est pas spécialement vrai, mais je n'ai jamais cherché à contredire quelqu'un. Ca fait parler de moi. Vous supposez sûrement que je suis à Serpentard, et bien j'ai le grand plaisir de vous affirmer que vous foutez le doigt jusqu'au coude dans le cul. Serdaigle est ma maison, et j'en suis très fière. Qui à dis que toutes les pimbêches de mon genre étaient sans cervelle ?

Ma mère est une Sang-Pur. Une Black plus précisément. Nihabella Black. Elle a été reniée et foutue à la porte à l'âge de 14 ans, car ces parents l'avaient promise à un certain Abraxas Malfoy (d'ailleurs, une de mes cousines va devoir se coltiner le fils). Ne partageant pas du tout leurs convictions et leurs idéaux, elle à eu le courage de s'opposer à leurs décision. Depuis, elle vit avec Jordan Stevenson, son meilleur ami de l'époque, devenu son petit ami, et enfin son mari. Une belle histoire d'amour que j'aimerai vivre à mon tour, mais ce n'est certainement pas avec mes coups d'une nuit que je vais y arriver ! Quoique pour le moment je n'aie que ça, et ça me convient très bien. Chaque chose en son temps, comme on dit.

Ma mère à toujours été l'idole de mon cousin Sirius. C'est chez nous qu'il venait lorsque les coups qu'il recevait entraînaient des blessures trop importantes…

J'ai toujours admiré son courage et son arrogance.

J'ai un frère jumeau, Rigel. Il est gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, tandis que moi je suis la batteuse de l'équipe de ma maison. Il est légèrement plus grand que moi, malgré les talons vertigineux que j'ai l'habitude de porter. Ses cheveux sont légèrement plus foncés que les miens, mais nous possédons tout les deux les traits si harmonieux des black. Des yeux d'un gris si particulier, si limpides. Un regard hypnotisant. Ma fierté.

Je suis arrivée devant l'Allée. Cette horrible et longue Allée qui me donne des frissons chaque fois que j'y passe. Je ne suis jamais tranquille à ce moment là. Déjà que la franchir en pleine journée m'horripile, alors maintenant…

D'un geste nerveux, je tire une dernière fois sur ma clope avant de l'écraser avec mon talon. Je m'engage dans le chemin, tout en resserrant l'étreinte autour de ma baguette.

Je ne me sens pas tranquille.

Après quelques minutes, je sens quelque chose d'anormal. Ce quelque chose qui me pèse depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans ce foutu parc. Ca s'approche. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ca m'angoisse au plus haut point …

Je m'arrête.

Derrière moi.

J'entends une respiration saccadée. Des pas effrité les feuilles mortes. Subitement je fais volte-face et brandit ma baguette.

Que je rabaisse aussi tôt.

Devant moi, se trouve un gros chien noir qui me fixe d'un regard amusé.

Attendez. Depuis quand les chiens ont un regard 'amusé' ?

Je deviens paranoïaque. Et quelque chose me dis que les neuf verres de Whisky Pur Feu que j'ai consommé durant la soirée au Trois-Balais y sont pour quelque chose.

Je détaille le chien, qui n'a toujours pas bougé de sa place. Je souris, et m'approche de lui afin de le caresser. J'ai toujours aimé les animaux, et ils me le rendent bien. Sauf cet hystérique d'hibou que mon père avait offert à Rigel le jour de son onzième anniversaire. Les traces de coup de bec que cette chose ignoble à laisser sur mon épaule ne me le fera jamais oublier.

Lorsque je tends ma main, le molosse vient joyeusement me la lécher en me mordillant les doigts.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fait là mon toutou ? Ta perdu ton maître ? Ah, mais non, tu n'as même pas de collier. T'es tout seul ? Mon dieu, voila que je me mets à parler à des chiens errants. C'est décider, j'arrête l'alcool… »

Après une énième caresse, je laisse le chien et me remet en route. Je suis bientôt arrivée à la sortie. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, un grognement sourd se fait entendre, et une masse noire s'abat sur moi. Je me retrouve étalée par terre, mon sac – et ma baguette-, 2 mètre plus loin. Je relève la tête, et aperçois, difficilement à cause de l'obscurité, le chien noir se battre avec un autre animal deux fois plus gros que lui. J'essaye de me relever, mais en vain, ma cheville s'est tordue lors de ma chute. Je cherche rapidement des yeux où se trouve mon sac. Une fois ma cible repérée, je rampe jusqu'à elle, ignorant la douleur et les broussailles qui écorchent mes bras nus. Avant que je n'atteigne mon but, je vois avec effroi que la bête inflige un dernier coup de griffe mortel au chien, qui maintenant gît par terre.

La bête lève les yeux vers moi.

Elle me regarde.

D'un regard Humain.

- « Oh mon Dieu.. » ai-je le temps de souffler avant que le loup-garou ne se jette sur moi.

Je ferme les yeux douloureusement. Mes mains tremblent. J'ai peur. Peur de la mort, à laquelle je n'avais jamais réellement pensé. Soudain, une pensée saugrenue me traverse l'esprit. Je n'ai pas fait de testament. Qui va hériter des douze pairs de chaussures dernier cri que je venais de me payer ? Je me traite mentalement d'idiote, tendis que je sens le souffle chaud du lycanthrope à quelques centimètres de ma nuque.

Tandis que je pensais à Rigel et Sirius, à mes parents, à mes chaussures, à tout les moments heureux que j'ai pu vivre, je sens une chaleur et une douleur insoutenable, indescriptible me traverser tout le corps. Je sens à peine les crocs du monstre desserrer mon cou, tandis que je sombre peu à peu dans l'obscurité. Dans l'inconnu total.

...xXx...

Reviews?? 3


	2. Reveil

- Chapitre 2 –

Chapitre à l'avance ! Merci à Sam **Baff**, **MyMysterieuse** et **Lia-sail **pour les reviews !!

_- Chapitre 2 –_

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Mes yeux sont fermés, je ne vois pas l'utilité de les ouvrir. De toute façon je n'y arrive pas. Tout mon corps est endolori. Une chaleur étouffante m'enveloppe, et m'empêche de respirer convenablement. Je n'ai plus la moindre notion de temps. Je sais juste que cela fait très longtemps que je suis comme ca, après un long trou noir, durant le quel je ne me souviens d'aucune de ces sinistres sensations que je ressens à l'instant même.

Suis-je morte ?

Vu que je suis encore consciente que je possède un corps, cela m'étonnerai franchement. Par contre je n'ai aucun contrôle sur celui-ci. Pas le moindre.

Soudain, une vague fraîche naît dans une zone située approximativement sur mon avant bras et se diffuse dans tout mon corps. De nouveau, je ne ressens plus rien, et de nouveau, je sombre dans l'inconscience.

…xXx…

Je lance de toutes mes forces la chaise qui s'écrase lamentablement sur le mur en face. Mon point s'abat sur la table en bois située à ma droite, tandis que des larmes de rage coulent sur mes joues. Je m'apprête à reproduire mon geste, mais une main ferme retient mon avant-bras.

- « Lâche- moi tout de suite !! » Criai-je.

James me lance un regard déterminé et me fait asseoir sur le lit miteux qui se trouve dans cette chambre délabrée de la Cabane Hurlante.

-« T'as détruit tout l'immobilier, et je suis certain que tu t'es brisé au moins une phalange » me répond-il, « Je peux savoir ce que ça t'as apporté ? »

Je me glisse par terre et prend ma tête entre mes mains. Mes larmes ont doublés, avec cette haine et ce dégoût que je ressens depuis deux jours.

- « Putain James, je l'ai tué… ». Ma gorge est tellement sèche que je n'arrive pas à articuler.

- « Tu l'as PAS tué ! Pourquoi t'arrive pas à le comprendre ?! »

- « JE L'AI TRANSFORMÉE EN MONSTRE !! C'EST MIEUX PEU ÊTRE ?? » Hurlai-je.

- « Tu peux arrêter de tout remettre sur toi deux secondes ?! » répliqua James, « Tu sais parfaitement bien que ce n'était pas _toi _à ce moment là, tu n'avais pas le moindre contrôle sur tes actes. Tu… »

- « Ta gueule James. » Dis-je en me relevant. « Ne fait pas comme si tu ne m'en voulais pas en essayant de tout mettre sur le dos de _Lunard._ Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'avais pas encore compris, _Lunard_, c'est _moi_, une seule et même personne ! Le fait que je commets des monstruosités durant ma transformation ne change rien ! Rien du tout ! Sa prouve juste un peu plus que je ne suis pas humain ! Ose me dire que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir détruit la vie de Resha ! Ose me dire que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir FAILLI TUER SIRIUS ! »

Je vois les traits de James se crisper, son regard s'assombrir. Ses points serrés menacent de frapper le mur à tout moment. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Nous sommes amis depuis tellement longtemps, que je sais parfaitement ce qu'il va me répondre. Et une toute partie d'espoir encrée au fond de moi, me murmure qu'il a parfaitement raison. Je ferme mes yeux, et j'attends.

- « Sirius, Peter et moi, » commence-t-il « savions parfaitement à quoi nous attendre lorsque nous avons décidé de devenir des animagi non-déclaré, Remus. On a accepté de courir le risque d'être envoyé à Azkaban si on se faisait attraper. On a accepté le fait qu'une de tes transformations pouvait mal se passer, et qu'on devrait en subir les conséquences physiques. Mais on a également a juré que quoi qu'il se passe, on restera toujours près de toi. On te soutiendra toujours mon vieux. On est amis, et sa ne veut pas seulement dire s'engager à faire les cons et à péter les couilles de ce bon vieux Rusard. »

J'ouvre mes yeux, et plonge mon regard dans celui de James. Malgré la tristesse évidente que je lis sur son visage, il sourit. D'un vrai sourire, sincère et fraternel. Je parcours les quelques pas qui me séparait de lui et lui fait une accolade franche, à laquelle il répond avec entrain.

- « T'en fait pas mon pote, tout ira bien. On trouvera une solution en temps voulu. » Me chuchote James.

J'acquiesce silencieusement, tandis que les larmes recommencent à se verser sur l'épaule de mon ami et mes poings endoloris.

…xXx…

J'émerge de nouveau. Je ressens de nouveau la douleur saumâtre qui se promène le long de mon corps. Seulement cette fois, je ressens plus de contrôle sur celui-ci.

_Tentative numéro Un._

J'ouvre lentement, très lentement les yeux…

…Que je referme aussi tôt.

_Tentative numéro Un : Echec lamentable._

Une lumière éblouissante m'avait complètement aveuglé en l'espace d'un millième de seconde. Un record.

Attendez. Je rêve ou je suis en train de faire de l'humour – douteux, certes- sur ma propre personne alors que je n'ai même pas la certitude d'être en vie ? Je suis un cas irrémédiable.

Quand je serai morte, je donnerais mon cerveau à des psychiatres en quête de notoriété. Le jour où ils arriveront à le comprendre à la perfection, la science fera un progrès hallucinant.

Ah ouais, merde, je ne suis pas en état de faire un testament.

Bon, trêve de bavardages et passons aux choses sérieuses. J'ouvre très lentement les yeux tout en les clignant. La lumière, fulgurante au début, se fait de plus en plus douce et supportable.

Lorsque mes yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité, je regarde autour de moi afin de visionner l'environnement dans lequel je me trouve.

Un plafond blanc.

Des murs blancs.

Des draps blancs.

Pas de doutes, je suis à l'hôpital. Une odeur de potion s'empare de mes narines. J'essaye de bouger mes bras, mais je ne réussis qu'à articuler le bout de mes doigts.

Brusquement, je me pose une question.

Bordel, qu'est ce que je peux bien foutre dans un hôpital ?!

…xXx…


	3. La nouvelle

Nouveau chapitre, de nouveau à l'avance ! Je sais, je sais je suis trop gentille :D. Je suis heureuse de constatée que ma fic' plaît à beaucoup de personnes ! Merci énormément pour les reviews d'**Elayna** **Black**, **Une conformiste (**_Effectivement Light me fait énormément pensé à Remus ! Alors toi aussi fan de mangas ? xD_**)**, **Lia - Sail**,** Luscinia**,et **lainedemouton **et à toute celles qui ont rajouté mon histoire en Alerte !

Prochain chapitre, pas avant Mardi désolée, huhuhu (_En plus, ma fin est sadique, Niark Niark_)

* * *

…**xXx…**

_- Chapitre III_**-**

Lentement je me réveille. Mon corps est endolori, et mes muscles me donnent l'impression d'être en compote. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me relever légèrement, essayant de nier la douleur qui me parcourt l'échine.

Je suis à l'infirmerie située au Manoir Potter. La première fois que j'avais repris conscience, je m'étais senti soulagé. Évidemment. Qu'est ce qu'un animagus non-déclaré ferait à Saint Mangouste ? Á moins que les dégâts ne soient moins pires que ce que je ne craignais.

Je suis torse nu dans les draps immaculé, un large bandage entoure ma poitrine. Mes bras sont encombrés de griffes, plus ou moins importantes, et de légères égratignures. Du bout des doigts, je sens une entaille profonde me strier le cou. Je soupire. Oh, après tout, une blessure de plus ou de moins… Tant que ca n'aura pas répercussion sur mon sex-appeal, tout va bien.

Soudain, je pense à Resha. Cela faisait depuis maintenant deux jours que je suis à l'infirmerie. James et Peter viennent me voire régulièrement, plusieurs fois par jour. Ils affirment qu'ils ne savent pas du tout ce qui lui est arrivé, mais les tics nerveux de Peter, et le soin que prend James à ne pas me regarder dans les yeux confirment mes doutes. Ils mentent.

Remus n'est pas venu. Cet idiot pense que je lui en veux, et je sûr qu'à l'heure même il culpabilise dans son coin. Re-soupir. Il va falloir que j'aie une conversation sérieuse avec lui. Comme si je ne savais pas les risques que je courrais en tenant compagnie à Lunard !

Des bruits de pas se font entendre. D'un coup sec, les rideaux qui entourent mon lit s'ouvrent et laissent apparaître Une infirmière potelée au courtes boucles blondes portant un plateau de potion, de pommades, et plein d'autre instruments de tortures qui vont me faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

- « Bonjour Mr Black, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? » Me demande t-elle en souriant.

- « Oh, mais je suis en pleine forme ! Vous savez, je suis certain que ce n'est plus la peine de me gar… »

- « Tututut Mr Black, pas la peine de marchander votre liberté, vous sortirez demain, et pas avant, ordre du docteur Potter! »

- « Mais.. »

-« Pas de 'mais' qui tienne ! Taisez-vous ou je ne vous laisserez pas sortir de cette pièce avant la semaine prochaine ! »

Je me renfrogne, tandis que la bonne dame se met à enlever le bandage situé sur mon torse. Après m'avoir désinfecté toute mes blessures, refait tout les bandages et gavé de potions, elle s'en alla en me signalant de la visite. Quelque minutes plus tard, James prit place sur une chaise à côté de mon lit, et entrepris l'ouverture d'un paquet de Dragibus qui trônait dans panier à confiseries sur ma table de nuit.

- « Ben dit donc mon vieux, ça n'a que du bon d'avoir une partenaire différente chaque nuit » dit-il la bouche pleine en désignant le panier.

- « Et je ne m'en suis jamais plaint » lui répondis-je en souriant. « Au fait, t'as dit quoi à ton père quand tu m'as emmené ici ? Je trouve ça bizarre que l'infermière ne m'est posé aucune question. »

-« Eh bien… » Commença t-il mal à l'aise, « Lorsqu'on à vu qu'à l'aube, vous ne reveniez toujours pas Remus et toi, on a paniqué. Alors on est sortis du manoir, Peter et moi, et on a été dans ce parc à Camden Town. Quand on t'a trouvé dans cet état, on s'avait plus trop quoi faire, surtout que Remus était introuvable, et que tu étais toujours dans ton aspect d'animagus. On ne pouvait pas t'emmener à l'hosto ! Alors j'ai dis à Peter de te ramener à la maison et de dire à papa que tu t'es fait attaquer par un chien alors que tu te promenais, pendant que moi je cherchais Remus… »

- « Bien, bien… Et Resha ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vue. Pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de parler d'elle ? » Dit-il en fixant ces mains comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils les découvraient.

Putain, mais il se fou de ma gueule ou quoi ?

- « Parce qu'elle était là ! Je l'ai vu, et je n'ai pas réussis à la défendre ! » M'emportai-je, « J'ai retenu Remus un moment, mais je me suis évanoui avant de voir si elle a eu le temps de s'enfuir ou pas. Et arrête de me mentir James, tu sais très bien que sa ne marche pas avec moi ! »

James se passe nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et se lève. Il contourne le lit et s'arrête en me tournant le dos.

- « Resha… Elle… Quand on est arrivé, son corps gisait par terre, à quelque mètre du tien… Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il avait coagulé, ce qui l'empêchait de couler encore. Heureusement, car elle devait être là depuis plusieurs heures déjà, elle aura eu le temps de se vider entièrement de son sang. On a envoyé un patronus à Saint Mangouste. Donc, ne t'en fait pas, elle est vivante… mais… »

Je blêmis. Je sens mes mains trembler. Je _sais_ ce qu'il va me dire. Cette chose que j'avais comprise dès que j'ai su qu'elle était encore en vie. Il n'y a que deux issues après un affrontement contre un Loup Garou. La mort, ou bien…

James se retourne vers moi, et plante son regard dans le mien. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir la tristesse et le malaise qui le ronge avant d'entendre les mots fatidiques.

-« Elle avait une blessure ouverte au niveau de l'épaule… _il_ l'a mordu. Sirius… Si Resha survis, elle sera transformée en Loup Garou… »

…**xXx…**

Cette fois je suis belle est bien consciente. La preuve, j'ai faim. J'ai envie d'un bon steak bien saignant. Et le bandage qui m'étrangle le cou m'encombre fortement. Cela fait depuis quatre minutes que je suis réveillée, quatre minutes que je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais ici. Un trou de mémoire complet. Oui, je sais comment je m'appelle, ou je vis, blablabla. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée du pourquoi du comment.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Une jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année entre dans ma chambre et referme doucement la porte. Grand, court cheveux brun, barbe de trois jours, et regard malicieux d'une éclatante couleur miel. La première idée qui me traverse l'esprit est : 'Je le croquerai bien celui-là'.

Non, mais ca va pas ? Ma parole, je deviens complètement cannibale !

- « Bonjour Miss Stevenson Je suis le docteur Jack Hemingway. Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? » Me dit-il en souriant.

Resha, tu reprends ton calme, respire, expire, et arrête de baver, le cardioscope va _exploser _!

- « Bien, si ce n'ai un léger trou de mémoire… En fait, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je suis ici. » Lui répondis-je en lui lançant un sourire éblouissant.

Ouais bon, ok, mon sourire n'as peu être _rien à voir_ dans le contexte.

Soudain, je vois le sexy docteur se figer, puis gratter d'un air soucieux sa joue du bout du doigt. Il fouille machinalement dans sa paperasse en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-« Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air absent, les yeux toujours dans ces papiers

-« Rien du tout. » Je confirme.

-« Voila qui est bien ennuyeux… » Marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

Il s'assied sur une chaise, pose ses paperasses sur ces genoux croisés et me dévisage durant quelques minutes, le menton niché dans sa paume. Il a ce je-ne-sais-quoi efféminé qui me fait craquer. Ensuite, il prend un air grave, et me dis :

-« Dites moi avec précision ce dont vous vous souvenez Resha. »

L'emploie de mon prénom m'étonne légèrement, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre, afin de retrouver mes derniers souvenirs. Des images en vrac s'imposent dans mon esprit.

-« Je me souviens… J'ai été au Trois-Balais avec des amis… J'avais bu, mais pas au point d'être saoule. Et ensuite je suis rentrée chez moi. Je suis arrivée au parc de Camden Town… Et puis… puis… »

Un gros chien noir surgit dans ma mémoire… Une autre Bête… et ce regard…

Je porte ma main tremblotante à ma gorge. Je me souviens.

Je ne peux pas le croire.

C'est Impossible.

Je suis un Monstre.

Sans pouvoir me retenir, je me mis à hurler de toute mes forces, à hurler à m'en arracher les poumons.

N'hesitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis! C'est gratuit! xD


	4. point de vue de chacun

Nouveau chapitre comme promis, mais affreusement court

**Nouveau chapitre comme promis, mais affreusement court, mais utile d'après moi ! Désolée mais j'étais en manque total d'imagination TT.**

**Je me rattraperai dans le prochain prévu pour mercredi ou jeudi, promis !**

**Et merci encore pour les reviews (**_**encore et toujours les mêmes**_** )!!**

…**xXx…**

Je me sens vide. Je ne ressens rien. Ni la colère, ni la tristesse, ni le dégoût. Cela fait maintenant cinq jours que je suis à l'hôpital, cinq jour que je suis devenue un monstre.

Cinq jours que ma vie a pris une nouvelle tournure.

Après m'être calmée, j'ai fit promettre au docteur Hemingway de ne rien dire à mes parents lorsqu'ils viendraient me rendre visite. Personne n'en saura jamais rien, j'y veillerai personnellement.

Mais avant tout, je jure sur ma vie que je retrouvais celui qui m'a fait ça et que je le déchiquetterai en milles morceaux.

…**xXx…**

C'est la rentrée dans une semaine. Je n'ai jamais eu autant la frousse de retourner à Poudlard. Je ne veux pas la voir. Je ne le supporterai pas. Elle ne sait pas que c'est moi le coupable. Elle ne sait pas qu'on est au courent. Comment supporter son regard ? Comme l'avoir près de moi chaque jour et de pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Plutôt mourir.

…**xXx…**

Je suis allongé sur le doux gazon du parc qui entour le domaine Potter. L'herbe me chatouille les oreilles, les rayons de soleil pénètrent chaque parcelle de ma peau. Je n'ai gardé que très peu de séquelles de la lutte contre Lunard. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à être en paix. Une phrase n'arrête pas de me tourner la tête, une petite voix qui me murmure cette réalité dans mon sommeil et qui me réveille en sursaut.

_Tu n'as pas su la protéger_.

Je ferme les yeux, et empêche les larmes de rages de couler sur mes joues.

…**xXx…**


	5. Nouveau départ

Et voila encore un nouveau chapitre, 100 POV Resha :D

**Et voila encore un nouveau chapitre, 100 POV Resha :D.**

…**xXx…**

Ma blessure s'est magiquement cicatrisée. Il ne reste plus qu'une légère marque discrète d'un centimètre sur mon coup. Jack m'a expliquer que la morsure d'un loup garou disparaît au bout de quelque jours afin qu'on ne reconnaisse pas la véritable nature de l'individu, mais elle laisse tout de même une légère trace. Jack a passé énormément de temps avec moi afin de m'aider à compléter les documents nécessaire à faire parvenir au ministère et me faire accepté ma nouvelle identité. Me faire comprendre que la Resha d'il y a une semaine n'as toujours pas changé.

S'il savait à quel point il se trompait.

Ce matin, l'infirmière ma annoncé la visite de mes parents. Comme convenu, Jack leur a expliqué que je m'étais fait agressée par un saoulard l'autre soir, que j'étais dans un état critique (Raison pour laquelle il a refusé toute visite), mais qu'on avait réussi à faire disparaitre les dégâts, qui étaient plus ou moins important (Ben ouais, je ne vais pas rester enfermée a l'hosto une semaine juste parce qu'un alcoolique ma lancé un stupefix !). Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de les voir. En fait, ca m'est complètement égal. Je soupire et m'extirpe de mon lit. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et une fois de dans, je ferme soigneusement la porte à clé. Je ne veux pas que l'on me dérange. Je fais glisser les bretelles de ma chemise de nuit et me retrouve complètement nue devant le miroir. Je détail chaque centimètre carré de mon corps. J'ai maigri. Et pourtant je me sens plus forte. Du bout des doigts je touche mes cuisses et mon ventre. Ils sont plus durs, je sens que mes muscles sont légèrement plus développés. Ma poitrine est également plus ferme. Je m'approche un peu plus de la glace, et cette fois-ci je fais attention à mon visage. Pas de changements particuliers. Mes cheveux par contre sont beaucoup plus longs, ils atteignent maintenant mes reins. Minutieusement, j'inspecte mes yeux et soupir de soulagement. Mon regard n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi profondément gris.

Je remets mon vêtement et attache négligemment mes cheveux. Je sors de la salle de bain et me poste prés de la fenêtre ouverte. L'air qui s'y engouffre rafraîchit mon visage et me fait du bien. Je ferme les yeux. Au loin, j'entends les miaulements discrets d'un chat. J'entends les bruits de voiture qui proviennent du Londres moldu. Je sens l'odeur des coquelicots s'engouffrer dans mes narines et celle du jus de citrouille qui provient de l'étage inferieur.

Voila les avantages de ma lycanthropie. Le surdéveloppement de mes sens. Et croyez-moi, je compte bien en profiter.

Je tends l'oreille. Une voix familière me parvient. Je soupir de lassitude et ouvres les yeux. Le temps que je ferme la fenêtre, quelqu'un toque à la porte. Avant que je n'aie pu faire le moindre geste, une tornade brune s'abat sur moi.

- « Resha, ma chérie, si tu savais à quel point on était inquiet à la maison ! » dit-elle.

-« Ca va maman, je suis toujours en vie... » Répondis-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.

Je me dirige vers mon père est le prend dans mes bras. Jordan Stevenson est un bel homme robuste d'une quarantaine d'années. Il est aussi blond que ma mère est brune, aussi calme qu'elle n'est agitée et aussi réfléchis qu'elle n'est téméraire. Je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'elle a bien pu foutre à Serpentard, elle a la cervelle d'une Gryffondor ! Par contre mon père à toujours eu le profil du parfait Serdaigle. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle je suis fière d'appartenir à cette maison.

-« Tu vas bien princesse ? » me chuchote-il en me caressant le dos du pouce.

-« Très bien papa » dis-je en souriant, « je me suis bien remise de blessures. »

Je le lâche et me tourne vers mon jumeau. Rigel. Je cru voir un éclair d'hésitation lorsque je me suis approchée de lui. En me prenant chaleureusement dans ces bras, je me suis dit que j'ai sûrement dû rêver.

-« Rentre vite à la maison 'Sha, j'en marre que Deneb me bombarde de hiboux tout les jours pour avoir de tes nouvelles ! » Me dit-il en riant.

-« Pourquoi elle t'appelle pas sur ton portable ? Elle évitera d'avoir la mort de son pauvre Hermès sur la conscience ! » Répondis-je sur le même ton.

-« C'est ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle a arrêté lorsqu'elle a compris que je l'avais balancé par la fenêtre après ces trente-huit appel d'affilé. »

Je me mis à rire en me disant que c'est exactement le genre de chose que Deneb à l'habitude de faire. Deneb Cheaster est ma meilleure amie, et soi dit en passant la personne la plus excentrique que je connaisse doublée d'une lesbienne. Elle est aussi grande que moi et est plutôt menue. Ses cheveux courts avec sa longue mèche devant le visage changent de couleur encore plus fréquemment que moi. En réalité, c'est elle qui m'a initiée. C'est une né-moldue, comme mon père, et nous sommes toute les deux très ouverte à ce monde, surtout à sa technologie. A Poudlard, nous partageons le même dortoir avec Cheiko Sun-Lun. C'est une magnifique japonaise aux longs cheveux ébène et à l'air angélique. D'ailleur son prénom veut dire 'sagesse' en japonais, et sans la moindre hésitation je confirme qu'elle est la plus sage d'entre nous. D'ailleur c'est souvent elle qui nous rappelle à l'ordre.

Toute les trois, on est aussi différentes que semblables. Resha la pétasse, Deneb l'excentrique, Cheiko la préfète. Toutes les trois charismatiques, adulées, rebelles, nymphomanes et indomptables.

Après avoir longuement discuté avec mes parents, Jack nous a interrompus en me disant que les tests effectué ce matin était excellent, et que si je le désirais je pouvais rentrer chez moi dés ce soir. Je ne me fis pas prier et je me suis mise directement à ranger les maigres affaires que ma mère m'avait envoyées. Mes parents partirent après que ma mère m'est proposée de demander à Deneb de passer me chercher en soirée afin de ma raccompagner à la maison. Proposition que j'acceptai immédiatement.

Le soir venu, j'attends patiemment mon amie dans ma chambre. Un sac en cuir qui constitue mon seul bagage est déposé au pied de mon lit. J'avais enfilé un jeans, un t-shirt des Bizzar'Sisters (un groupe de rock de jeunes sorciers pas encore très connus) et des converses. Mes cheveux sont attachés en une natte un peu désordonnée qui pendait mollement sur mon épaule. Subitement, je sens une subtile odeur de coco emplir mon espace. Je me retourne et aperçois Deneb debout prés de la porte ouverte, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-« Dans mes bras » lui dis-je en souriant, et en joignant le geste aux paroles.

Elle arpente les quelques pas qui nous sépare qui m'enlace en riant. La métal froid de ses nombreux bijoux caresse ma peau et me procure une douce sensation. L'odeur de la noix de coco se fait plus forte.

-« Tu sens bon chérie » lui fais-je remarquer.

-« Pourtant je ne me suis même pas lavée… »

-« Eerk ! »

Je la repousse en riant, et prend mon sac.

-« Bon alors on y va ? »


	6. Discussions & décadence

**Cette fois ci je n'ai rien de bien particulier à vous dire si ce n'est que j'ai de moins en moins de reviews ! Plus j'en ai, plus vite je poste :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

…**xXx…**

D'un pas déterminé, je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivé à l'étage, je tourne dans le couloir de droite et ouvre sans prendre la peine de toquer la première porte que je rencontre. Une fois dans la pièce, je ferme la porte avec mon pied.

-« Il faut qu'on parle. » Dis-je à Remus. Il était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil prés de la fenêtre, occupé à lire un livre.

-« Et moi je n'ai rien à te dire. » Rétorque-t-il, sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

Je m'approche de lui et le lui arrache des mains. Je jette un coup d'œil à la couverture : _'Dernier jour d'un condamné'_ de Victor Hugo. Je grimace et le jette sur le lit. Je pose mes yeux sur Remus. Il fuit mon regard. Son visage ne démontre aucune émotion, mais je sens qu'il est nerveux. Je soupir d'agacement et me laisse tomber parterre, les jambes croisées.

-« Remus, comment est-ce tu peux oser t'imaginer des conneries pareilles…. » Murmurai-je.

Subitement, il bondit de son fauteuil et fait volte-face.

-« Et toi comment tu peux être aussi borné ! » crie-t-il, « Qu'est ce je dois ressentir d'après toi, Black ? J'ai failli tuer mon meilleur ami, j'ai détruit la vie d'une personne innocente, et je dois faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ca ne marche pas comme ca ! Si toi tu ne peux ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez, et bien il serait temps que tu te rendes compte que tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ! J'ai ai marre de cette putain vie ou je passe mon temps à blesser les autres ! Que se soit vous, ma mère, ou encore des pauvres gens qui ne m'ont jamais rien fait ! Evidemment que je me sens coupable vis-à-vis de vous ! Met toi trois secondes à ma place Sirius… Ce que j'ai commis est irréparable. J'aurai beau me lamenter sur mon sort, ou bien au contraire passé outre, ça ne change strictement _rien_ à ce qui à été fait… Ca me hantera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !»

Je reste sans voix. Evidemment, je me doutais de tout ca. Au fond je le savais parfaitement. Ce qu'il ressentait. Mais tout ça qui sort par sa propre bouche… donne à cette histoire une dimension encore plus réelle.

On reste comme ca durant quelques minutes à se regarder, lui debout les poings serrés, moi assis avec un air idiot collé sur la gueule.

Puis je me lève et me met face à lui.

-« Et en ce qui me conserne… » Commençai-je, « Oh, et puis merde Rem' je ne devrais même pas en parler ! Evidemment que je ne t'en veux pas ! C'est le genre de chose qui peu arriver, et je le savais parfaitement bien ! Et de toute façon, c'est passé. Je n'ai plus rien, et je pète la forme donc plus la peine d'y penser… on oublie tout, okay ? »

Les traits de Remus se détendirent et esquissa même un léger sourire.

-« Par contre, pour Resha… » Continuai-je maladroitement, « c'est une autre affaire, on trouvera une solution en temps voulu. On ne peut pas lui enlever sa lycanthropie, mais on fera le maximum pour l'aider à la surmonter –discrètement. Et aussi Remus… t'es pas le seul coupable dans l'histoire. Moi non plus je n'ai pas su la défendre ni la protéger, comme sa mère l'a mainte fois fait pour moi… »

Sur ce, je sortis de la pièce après avoir légèrement posé ma main sur l'épaule de Remus.

…**xXx…**

Je suis debout au milieu de ma chambre, les cheveux mouillés, entourée d'une serviette, regardant Deneb comme si elle venait de se transformée en Mac gonagall en personne.

-« T'es sérieuse ?? »

-« Pourquoi je te mentirais ? »

-« Tu te rend compte que je viens à peine de sortir de l'hosto que tu veux déjà me foutre dans un cocktail d'alcool de drogues… »

-« … de bonne musique et de mecs super sexy qui n'attendent que de voir ta jolie petite gueule pour la dévorer.»

-« T'es complètement irresponsable »

-« Pourquoi tu me dis ca avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ? »

-« Parce que j'étais entrain de me dire que je vais enfin pourvoir mettre mes nouvelles chaussures »

Deneb éclate de rire et allume une cigarette. Elle sort de son sac quelques vêtements auxquels elle rend leurs tailles normales d'un coup de baguette magique.

-« Par contre, je ne sais pas quoi mettre »

-« Deneb, je peux savoir pourquoi ya toute ta garde-robe étalée sur mon lit ? »

-« Parce que je compte déménager chez toi jusqu'à la fin des vacances cocotte, c'est ta mère qui m'a invité »

Je lui souris et me dirige vers mon armoire. Deneb venait de m'annoncer qu'une soirée avait lieu au manoir Nott. Les Sang-Purs organisaient souvent des fêtes typiquement Serpentard, c'est-à-dire des soirées bourrées de sexe, de drogues, d'alcool, et de trafics illicites. Deneb et moi, on adore. C'est notre péché mignon. Cheiko nous accompagnes de temps en temps, comme ce soir par exemple.

Toutes les trois on à toujours pu y aller, moi pour mon côté Black, Cheiko parce qu'elle est Sang-Pure et Deneb parce qu'elle à des bonnes relations. N'allez pas croire qu'on s'entend bien avec les Serpentard, c'est même tout le contraire. D'ailleurs Sirius et James font souvent le mur avec nous pour nous accompagner lorsqu'on est à Poudlard.

Ce soir, je m'éclate. Je bois, je fume, je baise, je m'en fiche, il faut que je m'amuse. Que j'oublie. Et je compte bien y arriver.

Je décide mettre une robe noire assez courte sans manches ni bretelles, et des escarpins rouges. Je lâche mes longs cheveux et me maquille, les lèvres assorties à mes chaussures. Entre-temps, Deneb c'était aussi coiffé et habillée. Ces cheveux courts à la coupe irrégulière étaient impeccablement lisses. Elle portait une courte mini jupe à motifs dans les tons mauves, et un dos nu vert obscure. Elle enfila ces chaussures et posa une ultime couche de mascara sur ces cils, faisant ressortir l'étonnant bleu de ces yeux. Elle range le tube dans son sac et se tourne vers moi en souriant.

-« T'es ravissante chérie. On achète des clopes, on rejoint Cheiko, et on c'est partit pour faire la fête ! »

…**xXx…**

**Regard de chien battu Alors vous avez aimé? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoiiiir :D**


	7. Sex, drugs, & rock'n'roll

…xXx…

…**xXx…**

Je regarde ma montre et soupir d'agacement. Elles sont de nouveau en retard. Chaque fois que j'ai rendez-vous avec Deneb et Resha, je pouvais me permettre d'arriver une demi-heure après l'heure fixée, je savais qu'elles ne se seraient toujours pas là. Et là, pensant que le fait de ne pas s'être vues depuis deux semaines changerait peu être quelque chose, mais _non_, ces deux pétasses sont toujours fidèles à elles-mêmes.

Je suis Cheiko. La gentille Cheiko, la bonne élève, la stricte préfète, la chouchoute de la plus part des professeurs, et j'en passe. Du moins, ca c'est la manière dont me connaissent les gens. Resha et Deneb réussissent à me cerner parfois, mais je peu dire que je cache bien mon jeu.

Je suis descendante d'une prestigieuse famille de Sang Pur. Et comme toutes ces grandes familles, la mienne respecte des traditions ancestrales, et est assez étroite d'esprit. Car pour les membres de ma famille, la magie noire est quelque chose de parfaitement courante et normale, et accepter la présence d'êtres aussi abjecte que les moldus est quelque chose de totalement inconcevable.

Je suis passionnée de magie noire. Et je suis passionnée des moldus. C'est mon plus grand secret. Deux choses totalement antinomiques, n'est ce pas ? Et pourtant savoir que d'une seule formule il est possible de rendre un semblant de vie à quelqu'un, de broyer chaque os, d'éclater chaque artère, de diviser son âme, je trouve ca… jouissif. Bien entendu, il est hors de question de passer à la pratique ! La théorie suffit amplement à nourrir mon esprit sombre et avide. Et les moldus… je les trouvent tout simplement ingénieux.

Deux 'pop' sonore se font entendre. Sans me retourner, je sais qu'il s'agit de mes idiotes d'amies.

-« quarante minutes. »

-« On est désolée ! Deneb tenait absolument à acheter des cigarettes, mais on a été dans une librairie moldue. Et tu sais ce qu'elle a fait pendant une demi-heure ? Elle a draguée la vendeuse ! »

-« Et alors ? Toi t'as bien reluqué le chauff… »

-« C'est bon, merci pour les explications très pragmatiques que vous m'avez accordé, mais ca vous dit d'y aller ? Je commence à m'ennuyer dans ce square perdu en plein milieu de la nuit »

-« C'est bon Cheiko, on va y aller. Et pour l'amour du ciel Deneb, _ne discute pas ! _»

Deneb, qui comptai répliquer, ferme sa bouche et tire une mine boudeuse. On ce concentre, et quelques secondes plus tard on transplane.

J'atterris gracieusement sur mes jambes, Resha et Deneb à mes côtés. Nous somme devant la grille du Manoir Nott. Nous passons les grilles, et après un peu de marche on se retrouve devant la porte arrière de la demeure. Nous l'ouvrons et nous nous engouffrons dans les escaliers menant à l'étage inferieur. Aussitôt la porte fermée, une musique forte provenant d'en bas ce fait entendre, accompagnée de pas, de rire, et de nombreuse voix. L'atmosphère de la fête m'atteint déjà. Arrivée en bas, je voit une énorme salle, à la lumière tamisée, un bar au fond, une piste de danse au milieu sur laquelle se déhanche une vingtaine de personne. Un peu plus loin, des fauteuils, des canapés, ou se trouvent des couples dans des positions assez indécentes.

-« Bonsoir les filles » lance une voix à peine audible, à cause du vacarme et de la musique.

Nous nous retournons, face à notre interlocuteur. Il s'agit de Bilius Nott, nôtre 'hôte'. Grand, bien foutu, il faut avouer qu'il était pas mal. Ces très courts cheveux bruns et ses traits durs lui donnaient un air très viril. Il s'avance vers Deneb, et la prend par la taille. Le pauvre, après tant d'année, il n'a toujours pas compris qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par les hommes. Elle joue tout de même le jeu.

-« Bonsoir Nott » lui dit-elle, les bras autour de son cou, « je remarque que tu n'a pas perdu ton sens de la fête ! »

-« Et toi tu n'as toujours pas perdu son charme sensuels » lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

Resha pris une mine faussement dégoutée et roule les yeux d'agacement. Elle me fait signe de partir. J'hoche la tête, et on se mêle à la foule réunie sur la piste, essayant tant bien que mal d'atteindre le bar. Deneb ne fit aucun signe pour nous retenir, ni pour nous rejoindre. Arrivée au bar, on s'assied sur un tabouret.

-« Deux whiskey pur-feu !» Lançai-je au barman.

-« Qui t'as dis que je voulais du whiskey ? »

-« Tes yeux qui louchent sur la bouteille depuis 10 secondes »

Elle éclate de rire et pris le verre que lui tend le garçon. Je m'empare du mien et bois une longue gorgée. Cette soirée commençait plutôt bien !

…**xXx…**


	8. Décadance

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Vous allez bien ? Pas trop attendu ? lol. Désolée pour le retard mais j'étais en panne total d'inspiration, et on ne peut plus occupée ces dernières temps (ouais, c'est les vacances pour tout le monde ! héhé. Et c'est également les examens qui approchent rapidement _). Et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de reviews pour m'encourager ! (Seulement deux pour le dernier chapitre x[ )

J'espère que cette fois vous serez plus nombreux à mon donner votre avis, c'est en ne peut plus encouragent pour poster plus rapidement !!

Alors comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, elle se dévergonde ma petite Resha ! Dans cette fic, malgré le fait qu'elle soit incontestablement le personnage principal, elle n'est pas la seule à avoir ses petits problèmes d'où le changement de point de vue des personnages (Resha, Deneb, Cheiko, les maraudeurs –sans Peter, je pense-, et quelques très rare personnages secondaires). Les maraudeurs n'apparaissent toujours pas dans ce chapitre mais ne vous en faites pas, ca ne saurait tarder ! J'aime trop mes sexy-Black Potter Lupin pour les délaisser aussi longtemps :D (Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, je n'AIME pas Peter. J'ai du mal à écrire sur lui. Il m'a toujours l 'air misérable et insignifiant.)

**ATTENTION CHAPITRE A RATING M++ !** xD

Plus rien à rajouter si ce n'est…

**Bonne lecture !**

_N'hésiter pas à me communiquer vos critiques, positives ou négatives soient-elles ! _

_Zey'_

…**xXx…**

Je me déhanche sensuellement sur la piste de dance, mon sixième verre de Whiskey à la main. Un charmant garçon se colle à mes fesses et bouge au même rythme que moi. Je ne connais pas son nom, je ne connais pas son âge, son rang, je sais juste qu'il est bien fouttu. Et ca me suffit. Je bois une longue gorgée de mon verre et me retourne face à mon séduisant partenaire de dance. Je lui lance un sourire aguicheur et me colle un peu plus à lui. Je passe mon bras autour de mon cou, et reporte le verre à ma bouche. La forte musique et le taux d'alcool élevé qui circule dans mon sang me mettent complètement en transe. Je sens des lèvres parcourir mon cou, je fermes les yeux et me laisse aller, un sourire ivre scotché au visage.

-« Ca te dis qu'on aille dans un coin tranquille ? » me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

Incapable de dire quoi que se soit, j'attire son visage au mien et l'embrasse lascivement. Il sourit contre ma bouche et m'entraine à sa suite. On arrive derrière des escaliers. Il ouvre une porte, me tire, et la referme rapidement. Je regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes dans une petite pièce avec un mobilier assez pauvre. Un lit, une table, une chaise. Un robinet.

Je dépose mon verre sur la table, et aussi tôt je sens deux bras fort m'encercler la taille, et des lèvres avides dévorer ma nuque. Je me laisse faire, sans – pour le moment, la moindre envie de dominer. Une main baladeuse se promène le long de ma cuisse tandis que l'autre cherche rapidement la fermeture de ma robe. Je me retourne et embrasse sauvagement mon amant, les mains nouée autour de son cou. Ses mains me soulèvent au niveau des fesses, et je me sens allongée sur le lit. Je lui enlève fébrilement son polo gris, qui rejoint le pontalon qu'il avait déjà retiré lui-même. Nous continuons à nous embrasser tandis que j'enlève ma robe et l'envoie valser à travers la chambre. Je remarque un tatouage recouvrant toute son épaule, et une soudaine envie d'en faire un me prend. Je passe pardessus et me concentre sur le beau corps de l'apollon qui se trouve actuellement sur moi, une main sur ma cuisse, les lèvres dans mes seins. Un gémissement sort de ma bouche et je me cambre de plaisir. Il descend de plus en plus bas, et me retire la seule pièce qui me couvrait encore. Il écarte sauvagement mes jambes et réalise avec sa langue des prouesses que je n'aurais jamais crues possibles. Ses lèvres remontent vers les miennes, et deux de ses doigts rentrent violemment en moi et m'ôtent un gémissement de douleur. Une fois la petite besogne finie, j'inverse les rôles et me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Je prends en main son organe de plaisir, et exécute des longs mouvements de va-et-vient. Je me saisis de sa baguette déposée sur la table de nuit et je fais apparaître des menottes. Une fois ses mains attachée au lit, je recouvre son corps de baisers ardent. Je le sens s'impatienter. Alors soudainement, sans prévenir, je le laisse rentrer en moi, et de nouveau, j'accomplis des va-et-vient impérieux. Au bout d'intenses minutes, je retombe à ses côtés, haletante. Il me sourit, et m'embrasse brusquement. Il me regarde dans les yeux et me dit :

-« Je ne connais pas ton nom. »

Je me lève, l'embrasse une dernière fois et me rhabille rapidement. Mon amant me lance des regards incompréhensifs.

-« Ce n'est pas utile. »

Et je claque la porte.

…**xXx…**

J'ai chaud. Horriblement chaud. Ma tête tourne et ma vision est floue. Ma tête bascule sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil tandis que mes jambes reposent mollement sur une table basse. Je sens quelqu'un se pencher sur moi.

-« Ca va ? »

-« A merveille… »

-« Deux heures qu'on est là et t'es déjà morte bourrée ! »

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et j'aperçois un sourire moqueur et de longs cheveux d'ébène.

-« Tu peux éviter de te foutre de ma gueule ne serai-ce qu'une fois Cheiko ? »

-« Non, désolée, c'est beaucoup trop jouissif. »

-« Pétasse… Aide-moi à me relever j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Elle soupire et me tire par le bras. Je me mets debout, et vacille dangereusement. Deux secondes plus tard, je me retrouve la tronche contre le parquet, et ma salope de meilleure amie qui hurle de rire et qui m'entraîne de nouveau par le bras, en me tenant par la taille cette fois. Quelques minutes qui me semblent durée une éternité passent, on se retrouve dans l'immense jardin des Nott. On marche un peu, et on se laisse tomber par terre, prés d'un étang.

Je me couche sur l'herbe et fermes les yeux, avec l'étrange impression que le monde tourne autour de moi.

-« Je vais gerber. »

-« Combien de fois Deneb je ne t'ai pas dis d'apprendre où sont tes limites ! C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, faut que tu siffle tout les verres qui passent dans un rayon de trois mètres à ta portée. »

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de me concentrer sur le contenu de mon estomac qui menace de franchir mes lèvres à chaque instant.

Moi c'est Deneb Cheaster. L'excentrique, la bizarre, la salope, la lesbienne, l'alcoolique. Ces gens ne savent pas jusqu'où toutes leurs spéculations sont vraies…

Je viens d'une famille de moldus. Pour cause de 'problèmes familiaux', j'ai été dans un internat à l'âge de 10 ans. Un an plus tard, un vieil

Homme barbu portant une robe très colorée est venu m'annoncé que j'étais une sorcière. Certainement le plus beau jour de ma vie…

Je n'aime pas parler de moi. Je ne suis pas du genre à raconter mes secrets à droite et à gauche, et je sais, je sens, que Cheiko et Resha ont aussi leurs squelettes dans leurs placard. Je ne m'en plains pas, et elles non plus. C'est comme si on avait passé une sorte d'accord tacite. Et implicitement, c'est certainement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ont est amies.

Mon problème majeur dans ma vie est la spirale infernale d'autodestruction dans laquelle je me suis perdue. Je me noie dans d'ivresses illusions, qui s'envolent en un nuage de fumée légère et exaltante. Mon corps ne suit plus, mon cœur est broyé, et mon esprit se perd. Tout va bien pour le moment, je contrôle ces moments laconiques et éphémères durant lesquels je me sens vivante. Mes poumons s'embrasent, ma tête s'envole. Ce n'est pas une habitude, ce n'est pas une dépendance. Du moins c'est ce que je tente de faire croire. Juste un besoin de m'échapper de la réalité, même si le réveil est souvent brutal. _Trop_ souvent brutal.

Toute une vie peu être gâchée, détruite, piétinée, par une petite erreur commise par le passé.

Ne l'oubliez jamais.

…**xXx…**

Cela fait plus d'une heure que je cherche Deneb et Cheiko. Introuvables. J'ai parcouru toute la salle, la pièce sous l'escalier (ou j'ai d'ailleur croisé ce satané Lucius Malfoy avec une rouquine à la poitrine plus que généreuse, je ne vous fais pas de dessin sur l'activité qu'ils semblaient partager), les toilettes (dans lesquelles j'ai vomi deux fois avant de sortir), prés du bar (j'ai pris un verre par la même occasion), _rien_.

Je vais m'affaler dans un fauteuil, et j'allume maladroitement une clope. A croire qu'elles se sont volatilisées !

…

Oui, bon, vu mon état, elles seraient passée devant moi je les aurais pas reconnues. OUI, je suis complètement bourrée. Encore. Dire que je viens de sortir de l'hôpital…

Tien, en parlant hôpital et en pensant sexy médecin, y a Jack au bar.

Pause. Récapitulation. Analyse des données.

Bordel de MERDE !! QUOI ?!!

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, mais pas de doutes, c'est bien Jack. Qu'est ce que un docteur fait dans une putain d'orgie ou l'alcool coule à flot, et ou la drogue circule comme des cigarettes ?!

Je souris diaboliquement, et me lève, d'un pas plus ou moins assuré. Je lâche mes cheveux que j'avais négligemment attachés en un chignon lâche. Je tapote sur ma clope afin d'en faire tomber les cendres. Je me dirige vers le bar, ma cible toujours en vue. Ce soir, il porte un jeans foncé, et un simple t-shirt noir légèrement moulant, épousant parfaitement sa belle carrure ; mince et svelte. Ca change de sa bouse blanche, même si je le trouve terriblement sexy avec. J'arrive au bar, je m'assois nonchalamment sur le tabouret à sa gauche et lui jette un regard aguicheur. Je souris malicieusement en voyant son air troublé.

Que le jeu commence…

…**xXx…**


End file.
